Sweet Dreams
by Unique Art
Summary: -One-Shot- Ryou is having nightmares, and Bakura is the only one there to comfort him.


**This is pure fluff. It's very sweet, and oh-so adorable x3 It's OOC if you like evil 'Kura, so you are warned. It's not realistic, but it's not supposed to be. It's just a light little thing, mostly for my own sanity. It's like after I write for **_**Fear,**_** I need to put happy things. -shrugs- Um…I hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I said I owned it, I would be lying. Therefore, I am the opposite of "owner". I am "fan".**

**---**

It was late at night, and all was quiet in the small apartment. Soft rain drizzled on the streets, leaving little puddles in its tracks. The wind was hardly even moving, but still noticeable in the dampness. A quarter moon shone down from the heavens, illuminating the city streets. Most people were sound asleep, all safe in their houses.

But one little boy was wide awake, nightmares still fresh in his young mind.

He whimpered softly, burying his head further into a big pillow. His snowy hair fell perfectly around his face, blocking his vision completely. The light blue sheets were all torn up, and his blankets kicked onto the floor. He made no movement to retrieve them, as far as anyone could tell.

The pillowcase was damp with tears, all coming from the shaking form. The tortured soul was gasping heavily now, out of breath and will to stop.

Then, slowly, a soft glow came from the golden trinket on the side table. It was an eerie sight, one reserved for fantasy movies and such. But the strangest thing of all had to be what stood in the light, or, rather, formed from it.

It was a tall, thin figure, probably male. He seemed to be about seventeen at a glance, quite a bit older than the little one. The spirit would've looked almost similar to him if he was younger and wearing footy pajamas. But, they did share a few traits, such as their sickly skin and oddly wise eyes. The most obvious one was, actually, their hair. Both boys had soft, gleaming white hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight. One would almost find it odd.

The figure studied the boy with mild curiosity and pity, a small frown forming on his lips. The nine-year-old didn't notice him, and kept crying quietly. After watching the child for another moment, the spirit took a few steps toward him.

"Hey…" he whispered softly, trying not to alarm the boy.

The fluffy head shot up quickly, a little bit of fear in the action. He turned his head toward the spirit, chocolate eyes full of tears. His face was puffy and red, and his cheeks were damp. He looked tired and frightened, lost in his mind.

This made the demon's heart twist. He hated weakness with a passion, but seeing the boy cry seemed to hurt him. "Hey, there. It's just me."

The hikari sniffed, and used his small finger to brush away a tear. A small, ghostly smile appeared on his lips. "Bakura?"

"The one and only."

This caused the child to seem happier, but the ancient being knew he was still afraid and hurt. His eyes drifted closed, but not out of drowsiness. He was thinking about his nightmares, ones plagued with his family and friends.

The yami took a few cautious steps forward before sitting down gently next to the younger boy. "Do you wanna talk about it, Ryou?"

The child took a sharp breath in, and his face turned sorrowful again. He shook his head, embarrassed at his tears. He didn't want Bakura to see them, for he feared his dark half would laugh at him. Despite this, tears still began to fall, turning his shame to misery. He couldn't even quit crying! He was so weak, and pathetic, and-

"No."

Ryou couldn't help but look up at the demon, who met his gaze strongly. His eyes were powerful but concerned, an expression so very different for him. But after seeing his little hikari so in pain, he couldn't help it.

"Please, don't cry, little one. You shouldn't fear me. I understand, and I'll never laugh at you."

The small boy sniffed again. "Never?"

A small smirk grew on the dark's face. "Never."

A red tint rose on the little boy's cheeks. He looked down at his clothed feet, a small frown set on his face. "But…Everyone laughs at me." His lip began to tremble again. "They always say I'm crazy…for writing to my sister." He took a deep breath. "But I have to. If I don't, she'll think I abandoned her! She must be so afraid. She must be! I see her every night, screaming and crying." The hikari choked out a gasp. "I can't help her! I can see her, but I can't help…her…"

Slowly, the spirit pulled the little boy into a tight embrace. It was slightly awkward, and the teary-eyed boy stiffened upon contact. But after a moment, after seeing the genuine look in the crimson eyes, he smiled. Brown orbs glistened up at the demon, surprised but comfortable. In only a second, he put his short arms around the other's torso, squeezing slightly.

They sat like that for a long time, just hugging and knowing this was how it was meant to be. After a little bit, Ryou's breathing steadied, and he let his head fall against the elder's chest. Despite himself, Bakura smiled.

Who would have thought that Bakura, the ruthless Thief King, would be comforting his crying hikari? Chuckling at this odd situation, he looked down at the child's sleeping face. He seemed so angelic and innocent, like he had never seen an evil in his young life. It was like a mask, hiding the hurt he felt inside.

This is what pulled on the demon's heartstrings. He was so like the yami…

Sighing one last time, Bakura shifted the sleeping boy in his arms. He laid him gently on his back, careful not to jerk him around. He pulled his long arms away, letting Ryou rest against the pillow. He sat up slowly, and reached over for the covers. With a graceful movement, he pulled the blankets over the little one, covering his thin body. He stood up almost sadly, watching his hikari sleep. The demon's long, pale fingers pushed a lock of hair from the boy's face gently, such an unnatural thing for him.

Just as he was about to fade away, Ryou's eyes fluttered open.

"…'Kura?"

He flicked his red eyes over to him, and said, "I'm here."

The boy sat up on his elbow, watching the spirit. "Stay here…with me."

Sighing, Bakura turned toward him. "Of course. Just until you fall asleep, okay?" He went and sat on the corner of the bed, watching his hikari's face soften.

"Thank'oo…" the little boy murmured, and let his eyes fall closed.

Bakura smiled genuinely, and shook his head. His hikari was so odd at times…but he loved him. Thinking these thoughts, the spirit's eyes began to droop shut, and he yawned loudly. Slowly, he relaxed, and absently laid down next to his little light. The angel smiled, as if knowing what was going on, and pulled a little closer to the spirit. Soon, both of the boys were in a sound slumber, snoring slightly.

For the first time in a long while, both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**---**

**-Grins- I love it!! Tehe, so cute. Brotherly love rocks!**

**- Unique Art**


End file.
